


If Worse Comes to Worst

by chelseagirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl/pseuds/chelseagirl
Summary: Just some speculation that I started sharing with a friend on Messenger, and she suggested it was too good to keep to ourselves.  You may or may not agree, of course.  In the wake of episode season 2, episode 21, "Judgement Night."  Contains spoilers for that episode.





	If Worse Comes to Worst

Of course he lived. That was never really in question, was it? But what if he didn't? Let's examine. 

Since Hal was clearly out of the picture, and there were no worries about making things awkward for Betty and Jughead anymore, FP and Alice got together. The family became the Cooper-Joneses, the hottest kickass revenge family in Riverdale. There was lots of black leather, eyeliner (on FP, too), and Alice Cooper's (now Alice Cooper-Jones, of course) cousin Alice Cooper came to visit from his golf course in Arizona and sang his long ago hit "No More Mister Nice Guy," which especially applied to Betty. So there's that.

There was Vengeance Betty, and That Was My Son! FP, and School's Out Forever Alice.

Veronica totally let them demolish her awful parents, and Veronica Lodge was no more. Now she was Veronica Cooper-Jones. After all, someone had to coordinate all that black leather and eyeliner. Especially FP's. He didn't always have a steady hand with it.

Cheryl, who was now also going by the superhero handle Red Arrow, similarly joined the family and became Cheryl Cooper-Jones. Her red cape looked especially fetching with all the black leather. Toni was quite vocal in her approval.

Josie and he-Alice joined together and created the most ridiculous and awesome musical act known in the history of humankind, Alice Cooper and the Pussycats.

And Riverdale exploded with black eyeliner, black leather, and awesome rockstar vengeance.

(Of course Fred Andrews was elected mayor.)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so old watching this show, remembering when I read Archie comics in *cough* grade school, and looking at the icons of earlier decades playing the parents. Surely whoever cast Luke Perry, Molly Ringwald, Madchen Amick, and Skeet Ulrich knew exactly what they were doing.
> 
> But the thing that makes me feel really old? Is that nobody has ever made an Alice Cooper reference about, well, Alice Cooper. I've remedied that.


End file.
